Buried In The Ice
by Jadeswolf
Summary: Lyra's lost, injured and she's freezing cold on the Ice Path on the way to Blackthorn. Who turns up but Silver? Will he help her? Silver x Lyra.


**Buried In the Ice**

**A/N: Just taking a mini break from my 'Better Than You' story. Don't worry, the next chapter of that is in progress. :D**

**This was originally going to be a Crystal x Silver but I don't mind Lyra. I've had this idea for awhile now so enjoy! :) And I'm sorry if things don't make sense or Silver's a bit OOC. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please drop me a review if you liked it! ^-^**

**And a **_**huge**_** thank you to **_**EleganBlack**_** for Beta Reading this story and helping me decide what's going on. Thank you so much, dude! :)**

**Summary: Lyra's lost, injured and she's freezing cold on the Ice Path on the way to Blackthorn. Who turns up but Silver? Will he help her? Silver x Lyra.**

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Lyra let out a raspy cough as she sat with her back pressed against the icy wall, her legs stretched out on the frozen floor. Her blurry brown eyes cracked open to view the surroundings once again. The Ice Path was decorated with many shimmering crystals and frosted stones; the place might have even been considered beautiful if it weren't for the chilling temperatures. She was now on the 2nd floor in the basement; the whole room was practically a giant sheet of thick ice. The young teenager released a shuddering breath, a cloud of water vapour visible in the air before disappearing.

The constant throb at the back of her head pulsed with pain, it felt like a herd of Rapidash doing a tap dance against her skull. In fact, her entire body ached; like she'd been dipped in a crate of hot needles. Her faithful Typhlosion, nicknamed Blitz, curled up beside her on the cold floor; the flames on its back were extinguished while it snuggled up to its trainer to provide heat. Lyra's hand brushed across Blitz's head, that lay in her lap, absentmindedly, the fine fur tickling her finger tips.

Her mind swirled as she tried to recall how she got here. The most her brain could summon up was watching Blitz heave the boulder down one of the few holes in the cracked ice from the floor above before jumping down. Then she turned up here when she should have landed in the middle of the room. Her hair felt sticky and wet at the base of her head but she didn't dare lift a hand to inspect, the throbbing pain was enough to tell her that something was wrong. She wasn't 100% sure but the teenage assumed she had slipped and smacked her head on the ice. That probably explained why the rest of her body vibrated with pain. It was a good job Blitz was out of his Pokeball as he must have dragged her across the room by her clothes.

She wondered if she'd even be able to make it out of here. From what she'd gathered in Mahogany Town, Hikers would scarcely travel into the Ice Path. It looked like she'd have to hope for a trainer, like herself, who was travelling to Blackthorn. The cave had begun to get colder as the night creped in, if that was even possible. Blitz whined in concern for his trainer, shifting his bulk a little closer to share his heat. Lyra allowed her eyes to slide shut again, too tired to keep them open much longer. Wild Pokémon in this area tended to stay away from the duo. The blazing flames on her Typhlosions back were more than enough of a warning to stay away to the frosty ice types that dwelled here. Blitz had recently evolved from a Quilava and his burning fire would be useful while travelling. Not only that, he was her first Pokémon and their bond was strong. The young trainer just didn't expect this to happen.

Lyra shuddered again; her clothes didn't exactly provide her with a lot of warmth and if she didn't get out soon… well she didn't like to think about that. Under her hand, Blitz stiffened before growling fiercely, his ears perking up in alert.

"What's wrong, Blitz..?" She murmured out, his eyes opening half way to see what had upset her dear friend. Sliding along the ice a few feet in front of her was a Jynx. The unmistakable greased yellow hair, wide eyes and rosy puckered lips the first tell tale sign as they were traits of a Jynx. Lyra grunted in effort, trying to shift her weight backward and away from the nearing creature.

She had never liked Jynx. It was just… dare she say it; ugly. Lyra thought she shouldn't really judge but it was just downright creepy when they just swayed from side to side on the ice. That thought alone elected another shiver from the girl. Her Typhlosion slowly shifted away and moved to stand in front of the fallen trainer.

"Blitz, try a Flamethrower," She gritted out; even talking seemed to hurt. The said Jynx swayed closer, her right hand glowing white as it was pulled back; readying an Ice Punch. Lyra's faithful partner then let out a snarl while moving to stand on his back legs, jets of fire burst forth from its back before a steady stream of flames was released from its mouth; hitting Jynx head on before it could even get close. The Ice Pokémon flopped to the ground in defeat; unconscious. Blitz then huffed and returned to Lyra's side, the fire on his back extinguished. She was so glad to have taught him Flamethrower while they were in Goldenrod. Sure, he would have learnt it naturally over the course of time but it came in very useful. Quite expensive but in her opinion it was worth every penny. Lyra squeezed her eyes shut again, the very colour of the cave making her eyes twitch.

'_I hate this place.'_ Lyra thought bitterly. She was always one for the summery sun; not the cold, damp caves. Her mind drifted to the events of her journey. She had just got word of Ethan that Professor Elm had wanted to see her in his lab and bam! She was on a journey to become the regions champion. Together with Blitz, she felt like she was unstoppable. It gravely saddened her to think her journey might be cut short. Her mind floated through all the possibilities before her throat choked up. What about her mum? Who would even tell her? Would they know who she was? Would she even be found here? What of her Pokémon? What about the Professor? Ethan? …Silver..?

Her heart thudded painfully at the mention of her rival. From the minute she had caught him spying through Elms window he had been bitter and spiteful. Cursing the weak trainers and stomping all over Johto with his stolen Totodile. She found it amusing he often called her weak when she hadn't lost a battle to him once. She would have chuckled if her head didn't hurt so much. No, he wasn't so bad. Not at all in her eyes. Lately, he had even begun to treat his Pokémon better. He changed himself and that was what made Lyra take an interest in knowing him. She'd even go as far to say she liked him. Actually _liked_ him.

"Sneasel, Sneasel!" a high pitched voice echoed out. Lyra mentally growled, couldn't she have 5 minutes without being interrupted by something? Blitz's hackles rose once more at the Sneasel as it skidded across the ice, getting closer to them. Even through Lyra's blurred vision, she could make it out. It then skidded to a stop in front of them, its feathered head tilting with curiosity and its whitened claws hung at its side. Lyra really liked Sneasel; ever since she saw Silver use one against her Dratini. They were just… so agile and amazing. She made a mental note to catch one… if she got out of here. But why had this one stopped? Shouldn't it have attacked by now?

Heavy boots crunched against the icy floor as a figure approached the fallen trainer. Lyra squinted her eyes to try and see; a mop of red hair belonged to the said figure and they were also clad in a purple jacket and pants. Was it… Silver? That would explain the Sneasel; it belonged to Silver. The figure then paused for a second. Only a second before the footfalls quickened in pace and soon enough, he was crouched in front of her with his Sneasel. Despite the snarls that Blitz was giving them.

"You idiot." Yes, that was Silver. "What the hell are you doing down here? Trying to train your weak Pokémon?" he sneered, his shining silver eyes boring into Lyra's. Did that boy ever miss an opportunity to insult her? Well maybe he wasn't changing as quickly as she'd liked. And did he think she was training down here? She would have scoffed and bit back a response but he could help her and there was no way she was going to drive him off with an argument.

"My head…" Lyra muttered. Silver frowned in response, clearly confused. Blitz had now allowed him to get closer to his trainer; moving back to sit and watch them.

"What about it, you stupid girl?" he hissed, clearly in no mood to take anything other than a straight answer. He was now on his knees.

"Banged… my head." She repeated with a tired smile and watched his eyes widen. "Hurts." And with that, both his hands grasped her head. Lyra almost gasped in awe; for someone who trains his Pokémon so roughly, he could be surprisingly gentle. He tilted her head forward slightly, his movements slow and his face showed concentration. Lyra winced slightly when his fingers ghosted over her wound, the sticky blood attaching to his fingertips as he pulled away to inspect.

Blitz growled in a warning but he was ignored. Unconsciously, Lyra leaned into Silvers hand that still held her head in place. His palms were so warm compared to her chilled skin. It was comforting. She wasn't sure if he noticed or not, but then his hitched breath told her otherwise.

"You really are an idiot. We need to get you to Blackthorn's Pokémon Centre." He stated flatly. Sure the Pokémon Centres were for Pokémon mainly but they also treated humans on the occasion.

"Hah… didn't know you cared that much, S-Silver." Lyra weakly coughed, a smile still plastered on her face.

"Shut up. As if I care whether you've banged your stupid head or not…" he mumbled, his silver eyes narrowing as he inspected her wound, pulling her head further forward. They then sat in silence. Silver seemed to take forever to inspect it. If that was what he was doing at all, Lyra really had no idea. After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled her head up straight again, gripping it with both hands.

"Stupid girl, if you weren't so weak this wouldn't have happened." He scolded, his tone practically seething with annoyance. Without warning he then shoved his hands under her arms, hauling her up to her feet.

Lyra hissed in pain, it felt like an earthquake was happening in her brain. She started to sway, black dots swarming in her vision. If it wasn't for Silvers arms that wrapped around her, she would have fallen flat on her face; causing more damage. Even though she was injured, she still managed to blush at the contact while she was pressed against him.

It almost reminded her of the time in Goldenrod when he had stripped her of her Team Rocket uniform. Thank God she was wearing her normal clothes underneath otherwise that would have been an embarrassing situation indeed… she almost burst into laughter at how rash he had acted right then and there but thought better of the situation.

He looped one of his arms around her waist while pulling hers over his shoulder; her bones creaking in protest as she cried in pain. Blitz then towered over them both in an instant, his crimson eyes blazing in fury at his trainer's pain. His ruby eyes homed in on Silver; the trainer who'd stolen his friend all that time ago, made them battle each other and now he was hurting his dear friend and partner. His collar of flames shot out as he roared in anger. Lyra felt Silver tense next to her before taking a step backward in caution. Or was it fear?

Lyra then lifted her pounding hand, taking note that Silver hadn't let go of her yet; in fact it had tightened since Blitz showed his anger. Silvers Sneasel had then shot to stand in front of his trainer, claws raised in a defensive stance even though the ice Pokémon stood next to no chance against the furious fire type.

The young trainer took a step forward, her muscles aching but she paid it no need. Silver stiffened and strictly told her not to touch him. Ignoring him, she reached the hand out that wasn't draped over Silvers shoulders and gently placed it on Blitz's snout. It was almost like magic; the flames dispersed at once and his form slouched down as Lyra gently stroked his nose, smiling.

Silver stood still in amazement; his Pokémon would never do that. He would either resort to shouting at them or recalling them into their Pokeball immediately to be dealt with later. He had been afraid just now. Afraid that stupid Pokémon'd hurt them. Hurt her.

"It's okay, Blitz. I trust him," she whispered, looking intensely into his crimson eyes. She hadn't noticed Silvers wide eyed expression at her words. "He's going to take care of me." She added, her tone soothing the beast. The boys hold around her waist tightened again. Blitz then begun to purr and Silver had to wonder if they were even able to do that.

Almost like an invisible force stuck her, Lyra knees then bucked. The sudden drop causing her head to jolt forward, making her loudly groan in pain. She would have crashed to the icy floor if not for Silvers stead grip. She bit out her thanks before he began to drag her across the ice, his Sneasel leading them as it easily stroked across the ice. Blitz followed from behind, back on four paws.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Eventually they had twisted through the giant room. Lyra had to wonder why the hell people didn't just go over or around this damn place. Sneasel was now at the back of the 'troupe' with Blitz in the front.

"Sneeeeeeasel!" a voice screeched again from behind. Silver growled in annoyance.

"Sneasel be quiet," he called, his eyes set forward. The voice persisted again, louder than last time, "Sneasel, shut _up._" Silver barked.

"Sneeeeeeasel! Sneasel!" the voice called again. Silver spun his head around to yell again but stopped short. There before him were a group of Sneasel; his own Sneasel facing them, its claws raised. Blitz had stomped over to stand next to Silvers Sneasel, the flames on his back burning brightly.

"Stupid Pokémon. Sneasel, Shadow Ball!" Silver ordered. Sneasel then pressed its hands together and when they parted, a black ball formed which then shot out to the crowd of Sneasel; hitting the one in front dead on. They cried out in shock before they let loose an icy wind in a counter attack. Silver and Lyra didn't really get hit as Sneasel and Blitz blocked out mist of it. The cold winds barely affecting each of them.

"Blitz, Lava Plume," Lyra commanded. Her trusty Typhlosion then crouched down on all four paws. Just then, the collar of fire burst forth, small circles of fire shot outward. Silver tightened his grip again as he stood in front of Lyra, the small embers flying everywhere. His Sneasel only avoided getting charred because it ran under the Typhlosion as its back erupted like a volcano. The clumps of fire hissed and sizzled when they scorched the wild Sneasel, causing them to quickly flee through the cave. The trainers then let out a sigh, Silvers Sneasel running to stand by them as Typhlosion stood up, its flames dispersed. Silver immediately rounded on the girl.

"What in Arceus are you doing? That could have hit all of us, you idiot!"

"Oh shut up, did you want them to attack us?" Lyra hissed back.

"No, but you could have used a Flamethrower or something, but no you had to use something that sprays the entire cave with fire! Did you ever stop to think that we could have got hit?" he growled, his voice rising.

"Oh be quiet, do you ever stop moaning? They're gone and that's that. Can we just… get out of here? Please?" She countered, tired with his constant moaning. Silver narrowed his eyes but said nothing more. They then continued, having no more encounters with wild Pokémon. However, they had barely climbed the ladder onto the first floor when Lyra felt her vision getting black.

"S-Silver it's going darker." She grunted, lightly shaking her head to rid herself of the black spots that had swum into her vision. Bad move. A sharp jolt twitched at the base of her head again making her wince. Apparently, climbing the ladder had taken quite a toll on Lyra.

"It's just a little longer. Stop being so weak." He scoffed, the same old Silver. She probably would have agreed if she could help the pain. As if on cue, her legs buckled again but Silver wasn't expecting it this time and her knees smacked against the floor; dragging Silver with her. They both crashed next to each other; Sneasel and Blitz jumping back over to help their trainers. Silver was the first to recover, his silvery eyes gazing back on Lyra, who was now on her hands and knees; her head pointed downward.

"Lyra! Get up, come on!" he barked, his hands tugging at her shoulders but she didn't move. Worry tugged at his heart as he frowned. It was then that he spotted her mumbling something and he had to bend down to hear it.

"Can't… get up…" she had murmured, her eyes tightly squeezed shut. Silver didn't know whether to be worried or not. She couldn't get up? What did she mean? Well Silver was having none of it, that's for sure.

"I don't care if you can't get up or not. We're getting to Blackthorn whether I have to _carry_ you." He snarled while yanking her upward. She wobbled again but Silver had other things in mind. He heaved her effortlessly up bridal style into his arms, earning a gasp of shock from the young girl. She began to sputter something but then thought better of it. She was injured, after all. Instead she chose to wrap her arms around his neck to hoist herself up; that small movement sapping her energy as she rested her head on his shoulder. Silver was glad she didn't say anything. He really couldn't be bothered with her babbling right now.

His arms stiffened but otherwise didn't show any sign of discomfort. Silver didn't have any problems carrying her; she was actually really light but her temperature was low. Sneasel and Blitz were now trotting ahead, the coldness of the cave not bothering them at all. The base of her head was now just a dull ache. It felt… nice to be carried by Silver. Plus, he was a lot warmer than she was. She really needed to buy some warmer clothes in Blackthorn. With his usual harsh exterior, you wouldn't think he was capable of doing something like this; for Lyra at any rate.

Feeling a wave of dizziness hit her again, she closed her eyes, feeling the darkness of unconsciousness slipping in. Before she blacked out, she managed to press her lips to Silvers cheek in a silent 'thank you'. Silver froze in mid stride, his silver eyes wide in shock as he stared down at her but she had already passed out. His face burned as brightly as his hair, has she just kissed him?

"Sne?" his Pokémon cocked its head, wondering why his trainer had stopped. Silver then snapped out of his 'trance' and walked past his Sneasel. Silvers boots thudded against the rocky ice as he neared the exit to the Ice Path; the bright white light shimmering through the cave. Was it morning already? Had they been in here all night? He then looked down at Lyra again. For an idiot, maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

The End


End file.
